This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with material handling apparatus and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides an expendable protective wear assembly.
It is common practice to attach wear plates to excavation equipment, in order to reduce or at least mitigate wear on components of the excavation equipment. However, most such wear plates do not adequately prevent movement of the wear plates during use of the excavation equipment, and/or do not allow for convenient replacement of the wear plates when they are sufficiently worn.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of protecting material handling equipment from wear.